Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{5p}{4} + \dfrac{10p}{7}$
In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $4$ and $7$ $\lcm(4, 7) = 28$ $ k = \dfrac{7}{7} \cdot \dfrac{5p}{4} + \dfrac{4}{4} \cdot \dfrac{10p}{7} $ $k = \dfrac{35p}{28} + \dfrac{40p}{28}$ $k = \dfrac{35p +40p}{28}$ $k = \dfrac{75p}{28}$